1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a positioning seat with nests for coils for a connector, and especially to a positioning device to position a plurality of coils for wave filtering and abnormal voltage isolating of a corresponding amount same as that of nests in advance, thereby related members and a printed circuit board can perform the operation of electric connecting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, coils connected in an electric communication connector has the function of wave filtering and abnormal voltage isolating, and can be used as a network-card connector such as RJ45. By the fact that grade of frequency of transmission signals of such a connector are generally 10, 100 and 1000 MHZ, integrated electric circuits (IC) mostly only can receive frequencies within such a range, a connector added therein with filtering coils can filter off the noises not belonging to this range of grade of frequency. And when there is abnormal voltage in signal transmission, the components are subjected to damage; coil circuits added for a connector can be beneficial to isolation and grounding of an abnormal voltage that is probably generated.
In such a conventional connector having coils, the coils mostly are connected on a printed circuit board in a mode of random sticking, and there have been a lot of disadvantages induce therefrom. A structure of such a conventional connector is shown in FIG. 1, the main body 10 of the connector is mounted on the top thereof with a plurality of coils 11, these coils 11 are randomly positioned on a printed circuit board 12, and then are sealed with filling glue 13. The way of requisite line connecting among these coils 11 and between them and the printed circuit board 12 for the functioning of wave filtering and abnormal voltage isolating is a known technique, and no further description is required.
However, in the positioning structure of the above stated coils for the connector, by virtue that a plurality of coils 11 are randomly stuck and positioned on the surface of a printed circuit board 12 for connecting, in such a processing mode, the coils are not accurately positioned, the feature of a product thereby is unstable, and a latent blemish of quality exists. By the reason that the divisional stages in processing is not evident due to random positioning for connecting, examination of semi-finished products is difficult, mass production of the conventional connector still has the defect of ununiform quality. And such a conventional processing mode of random positioning and connecting must uses skilled operators; not only the degree of skillfulness of the operators can decide quality, but also the rate of discarding of products with blemishes is high, these may increase the cost of production, thereby the connector is undesired and has to be improved.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a positioning seat with nests for coils for a connector, it takes the processing under the condition of having the coils in nests separated, the feature and quality of its products are more stable and reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positioning seat with nests for coils for a connector, the processing of such a connector is simplified, dependence of the processing quality of its products on the skillfulness of operators is largely reduced and thus cost of production can be lowered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positioning seat with nests for coils for a connector; examination of its semi-finished products is easy, quality of mass production of the connector on its production line is elevated.
To obtain the object, the connector of the present invention has on the top thereof a printed circuit board having a resistance-capacitance (RC) element, the printed circuit board is connected thereon with a plurality of coils for wave filtering and abnormal voltage isolating, the plural coils are positioned by a positioning device formed from the seat and a lateral connecting plate connectable with the seat as well as connecting in advance with metallic guide needles, the seat is shaped in advance to have a plurality of nests mutually spaced away and in an amount same as that of the coils; so that every coil can be placed in a nest in advance for using in the operation of electric connecting with related members and the printed circuit board.
In the preferred embodiment, each nest can be provided with slits with different depths on the top surface near the periphery of the nest, between a nest and the other, and between each nest and an external edge of the seat in pursuance of the mode of electric connecting required.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.